The purpose of the application is to perfect the Simulated Presence Therapy (SPT), a technique that develops an intact audio tape of an Alzheimer's patient's preserved memories through a conversation with trained family callers who evoke positive memories. The aim of Phase I is to determine the cost-effectiveness of training family members to be "qualified callers." Additionally information will be collected on the feasibility of improving callers skills and predicting high quality interventions from initial screening information. Phase II will examine the therapeutic benefit.